Un, Deux, Trois
by Anan1995
Summary: En un viaje a París, Mittens sigue la ruta de sus recuerdos, en busca de una respuesta a su pasado, una respuesta a su presente.


_Un, deux, trois_

Sin apenas darme cuenta, llego a ese lugar. Las luces de neón en la entrada, el aire decadente que despide por fuera, el eco de la música que resuena en el interior. Todo es tal y como lo recuerdo. Tal vez por eso, me siento más perdida que nunca. El tiempo parece haberse suspendido. Miro a un lado y a otro. Los humanos deambulan sin prestarme la menor atención. Para ellos, yo no soy nadie. Ellos tampoco son nada para mí. Sin embargo, ella… ¿dónde estaba ella?

Aún podía escuchar su voz decir:

—Mittens, estaremos juntas por siempre.

Y así sería. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no venía a rescatarme? Yo no tuve la culpa de nada.

No, no me dejes…

—Mittens… ¿Eres tú?

Una voz. Un gato pardo me mira con los ojos dilatados. Lo reconozco, o creo reconocerlo, pero ningún nombre me viene a la cabeza. Un sueño. Un sueño del que debo despertar. El pasado vuelve a ser el pasado. Yo vuelvo a ser yo. Mi humana ya no existe. Yo estoy muerta para ella, y ella está muerta para mí.

—Cielos, ¡pero si eres tú! Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Niego con la cabeza. Las palabras se agolpan sin que las pueda dejar escapar. Él parece entenderlo, me hace una señal y lo sigo dentro del local. La música me va absorbiendo conforme me acerco, y con ella mi alma se disipa. El caprichoso reloj del destino comienza lenta marcha hacia atrás.

1

Su nombre es Pierre. No, en realidad no lo es. Ese es el nombre de su persona. Lo era, al menos. Desde entonces, a él le gusta que le llamen Pierre. Nadie se acuerda de su antiguo nombre. Igual que muchas cosas, quedaron enterradas en el olvido. Los recuerdos empiezan a llegar a retazos, como piezas de un mosaico sin sentido, se van agolpando unos contra otros de manera caótica.

Lo sigo a través del local. Los humanos, altos y hostiles, gritan, bromean e insultan. Parecen sombras gigantescas, como los espectros que rondan las pesadillas. Entiendo algunas palabras, pero todo es confuso. Es francés. Hace mucho que no escuchaba francés. No desde la última vez que estuve allí.

Llego a mirar al escenario, donde una mujer canta con la boca pegada a un micrófono. Nadie parece prestarle atención, pero su voz es especial. No sabría decir por qué, pero entre sus palabras incomprensibles para mí puedo notar que esconde un significado profundo y hermoso. No lo sé. Tal vez sea por el cansancio. Es que aún sigo soñando.

Pierre me conduce por un pequeño agujero oculto entre varias cosas que los humanos habían apiñado en una esquina. Cabe un gato apenas. Primero entra él y después yo.

El panorama que tengo a continuación sí que lo recuerdo muy bien. Tampoco había cambiado nada. Mesas y sillas desvencijadas tiradas por doquier, una antigua barra consumida por el tiempo y cubierta de polvo al otro lado de la estancia. Las ventanas que dan al exterior iban selladas con tablas y clavos. Los humanos hacía mucho que habían dado por perdido ese lugar. En cambio, los gatos se agrupaban aquí y allá. Conversan, ríen, hasta se intercambian cosas que pueden llevar en la boca al salir.

Los hay de todos los colores, con manchas y sin manchas, de ojos negros, verdes, marrones y amarillos. Gatos sin cola, gatos sin patas, gatos con cicatrices que jamás sanarían. También gatos caseros, con el pelo lustroso y la mirada esquiva. A los demás no les gustan esos gatos, pero no dicen nada. En aquel lugar están prohibidas las peleas. Por eso Pierre me llevó allí la primera vez. Por eso he vuelto, sin saberlo. El pasado regresa hacia mí.

Nos acomodamos sobre una mesa puesta al revés. Las cuatro patas se alzan en las esquinas. Él se pone cómodo y me pide que haga lo mismo. Aunque él dejó de ser un gato casero hacía una eternidad, sus modales conmigo siempre fueron perfectos. Creo que él lo hacía adrede. Yo era el único gato con el que él podía volver a su antigua vida. Y, por más que siempre se empeñó en decir lo contrario, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Ahora lo sé, lo comprendo más que nunca.

—¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? —inquiere.

—Tres años —respondo, sin estar segura. Tres años. Qué corta forma de abarcar tanto tiempo. De pronto sentí que toda mi vida anterior no fue sino un paréntesis hasta alcanzar este momento. Tres años.

—¡Vaya! Tanto tiempo… —Habla en un inglés casi perfecto, salvo el ligero acento francés del que jamás se libraría— ¿Han vuelto tú y tu persona…, esto, cómo se llamaba?

—Carol.

—Sí, ella. ¿Has vuelto con Carol?

—Me abandonó.

Un nuevo silencio se forma en la mesa. Él no reacciona. Parece que aún está asimilando mis palabras. Lo entiendo. Me escucho a mí misma y tampoco acabo de entenderlo.

Mi persona me abandonó. Pero qué ruines y crueles son los humanos.

* * *

Carol era una actriz extraordinaria, la mejor de todas. Y yo, naturalmente, era como su sombra. Íbamos de un lado al otro, éramos las mejores amigas. No había algo que ella hiciera sin mí. Dentro de cámaras, no había ninguna diferencia. Éramos inseparables, sólo que allí ella ya no era Carol, sino que tenía otro nombre. Ya no recuerdo cuál era. Ese programa hace mucho que se canceló.

Carol era dulce y amable con todos. Era una reina y yo su princesa. Como no se separaba de mí, nadie se atrevía a hacerme ningún daño. Siempre hablaba de mí. De lo linda que yo era, de lo mucho que le importaba, que no sabía qué sería de ella sin mí. Yo tampoco sabía qué sería de mí sin ella. La idea de tenerla lejos era aterradora, y eso me dejaba intranquila muchas veces. Pero no tenía que preocuparme. Ella y yo éramos las mejores amigas. Ella y yo siempre estaríamos juntas. La oía decírmelo con una sonrisa antes de dormir.

Y es que Carol era una actriz extraordinaria. Lo hacía tan bien que actuaba incluso fuera de cámara. Carol vivió su papel en tanto tuvo que hacerlo. Hasta que un día, simplemente, ya no fue necesario. Y junto con su actuación, yo también pasé a formar parte de lo que ella dejó atrás.

* * *

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? —pregunta, sin comprender.

—Que ella me abandonaría.

Él mira a otro lado y no parece querer responder. Pero yo necesito saberlo. Lo necesito.

—¿Lo sabías? —insisto.

—Sí… Lo sabía —admite. Parece de pronto cubierto por una sombra de culpa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

Pierre se mantiene en silencio y yo espero. Casi puedo escuchar a sus recuerdos poniéndose en marcha, tratando de llegar a aquel tiempo remoto.

—Es por lo que me contabas de ella —respondió al cabo.

—¿Qué te conté de ella?

—Todo. La manera en la que te trataba, las cosas que hacía… Todo.

—Pero ella y yo…

—… hacían todo juntas.

—Sí.

—Igual que en la serie de televisión.

Asentí.

—Como si no hubiera ningún cambio entre lo que pasaba adentro y afuera de escena. Sé de gatos con personas famosas cariñosas, pero ninguna actúa de forma tan idéntica. Siempre hay diferencias. En lo que tú me contabas… Siempre pensé que algo no estaba bien.

Pensé en Penny. Ella seguro que estaría dormida, junto con su madre, Bolt y Rhino, en el cuarto del hotel. Rhino me había convencido de ver el show de televisión de Bolt y Penny, y entendí lo que Pierre intentaba decirme. Aunque ambos eran unidos dentro y fuera de cámara, había momentos buenos y momentos no tan buenos. Con mi persona, todo era tan perfecto…

—Tan perfecto que era irreal —concluyó Pierre.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces que lo último lo había pensado en voz alta.

—Y, aun así, no me dijiste nada.

—¿De qué hubiera servido, Mittens?

De nada. Yo no le hubiera creído. Yo vivía encerrada en una burbuja. Un mundo de juguete donde todo era hermoso. No hubiera permitido que nadie quisiera arrebatármelo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que yo tenía.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí…? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Le estás maullando al gato equivocado.

—Todo este tiempo, he creído que recordarlo no serviría de nada. Vivía en las calles sin pensar mucho en el mañana y tampoco en el ayer. Era como no ser nadie.

—Supongo que todos buscamos respuestas —comenta, más para él mismo que para mí.

—Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Yo no pensaba venir aquí. Creí que me había olvidado de todo. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Tal vez sea porque tienes una nueva persona.

Lo miro sorprendida y él hace una señal con la cola, como diciendo que es algo obvio.

—Tu pelo brillante, tu estómago lleno y la marca de un collar que tienes al cuello es muy reciente. Además, no me irás a decir que te colaste en un avión para venir hasta París, ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Mi persona es una niña muy buena. Su madre también lo es. Son sinceros, son cariñosos; nunca me ha faltado nada con ellos…

—¿Pero…?

—Todo es demasiado perfecto —solté sin querer.

—¿Demasiado perfecto?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Cómo lo era con Carol?

Asentí vagamente.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—Cuéntame.

Lo miré a los ojos. Unos ojos amarillos como piedras de ámbar. Unos ojos cargados de pérdida. Sólo en sus profundidades sería capaz de hallar una respuesta.

—Está bien. Pero ésta va a ser una historia bastante larga…

* * *

N/A: No voy a mentirles. No sé cuándo pueda tener la continuación, aunque intentaré que no tarde mucho. Lo cierto es (medio comentándoles algo de mi vida) que estoy escribiendo una novela. Sí, de esas que se venden en las librerías. Me he entregado a ello desde hace meses, pero en estos momentos siento que quiero "escapar" de ella y por eso inicié este fanfic. La idea me venía rondando desde hace días por una canción que escuché (que no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic, en realidad), pero recién hoy me he decidido a escribirla. Escribir este fanfic es como hacer terapia tú solito. Siento menos presión. Es maravilloso.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si han llegado al final, supongo que algo que decir seguro que tendrán, ¿no? Ahí nos vemos. Deséenme suerte. Yo también se las deseo.


End file.
